The present invention relates to a clasp for jewelry, particularly for bracelets, wrist bands, necklaces and the like.
The function of a jewelry clasp or closure is not only to make initial contact between the ends of the bracelet, or the like, but to ensure during use of the jewelry piece that these ends do not inadvertently separate and thereby give rise to a situation wherein the jewelry piece may fall from the wearer and become lost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clasp, in which a double locking occurs, ensuring to the greatest extent possible, against the accidental dislodgement of the jewelry piece during use.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a clasp in which the jewelry piece members are engaged in a sliding lateral engagement, instead of just an end-to-end engagement so as to prevent disengagement by longitudinal pulling, and in addition to provide a snap fastening latch which secures the engaging members in place against lateral separation.
These objects together with other objects and advantages will be apparent in the foregoing disclosure.